Mon étoile filante
by meliecom
Summary: Angela avait raison, dis-je seulement en fermant les yeux..." Juste un petit truc que j'avais en tête depuis le 4x17... Totalement B&B évidemment! Légèrement spoiler.


_Hey hey!! Je sais, ça fait une éternité j'ai pas écrit, mais j'étais super méga occupée! Avec le déménagement et tout! Et là on est finalement déménagé et j'ai retrouvé mon Internet à temps plein! Yeah!! Mais je suis toujours super occupée donc je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir écrire de nouveau! Mais j'ai pris le temps hier de terminé au moins celle là que j'avais commencé il y a quelques mois!_

_Même si ça fait longtemps, je me souviens, rien de ça ne m'appartient... malheureusement... C'est légèrement spoiler pour l'épisode 4x17 : The salt in the wound, donc, bonne lecture!! ;)_

_

* * *

_

Je me penchai sur un tas d'ossements qui était placé sur la table en métal sur la plateforme. Cependant je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, comme je n'avais pas réussi à me concentrer pour les deux derniers jours. J'avais tout essayé, que ce soit de me concentrer sur un dossier à classer, sur mon roman, sur mon travail, rien ne fonctionnait. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à la dispute que j'avais eue avec ma meilleure amie. À chaque fois que ça arrivait j'en avais pour plusieurs jours avant de redevenir à mon état normal. Elle avait beau m'assurer que tout allait bien, je n'arrivais toujours pas à arrêter de penser à ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

Elle le savait pourtant au début, que j'étais une fille qui était passionnée par son travail et qui ne sortait pas tous les soirs. Même à ça, elle continuait à me faire sa petite scène lorsque je disais non à ses invitations. Ce n'est pas que j'étais antisociale ou encore que je ne voulais pas la voir, c'était seulement que j'avais du travail à terminer. Le problème par exemple, c'est que lorsque ça arrivait, je n'arrivais jamais à retrouver ma concentration.

Deux mains glacées se posèrent dans mon cou et je sursautai si brusquement que j'échappai le péroné que je tenais dans ma main droite. Je me retournai aussi vite et fixai mon regard dans les yeux bruns de mon partenaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Dis-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

- Bonjours Bones, comment tu vas cet après-midi? Moi aussi tu m'as manqué, me dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me penchai pour reprendre l'os que j'avais laissé tomber, je le replaçai à sa place dans mon début de reconstitution du squelette.

- Ça va très bien, et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu me fasses sursauter comme ça, dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

- Ça fait trop longtemps, j'ai oublié! Et t'es certaine que ça va ? Me demanda-t-il en restant immobile à sa place.

- Quoi? Tes deux semaines de vacances ont complètement effacés ta mémoire? Demandai-je d'un ton sarcastique. – Et oui ça va, pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Et bien ton homme des cavernes va avoir un peu de misère à marcher si tu places son péroné dans son bras, dit-il en reprenant l'os en question et en le remettant à la bonne place cette fois-ci.

- C'est une victime de la deuxième guerre mondiale, et j'ai l'esprit ailleurs, je retournais justement chez-moi, dis-je me dirigeant vers mon bureau.

Des pas me suivirent presque instantanément mais je ne me retournai pas et entrai dans mon bureau avant de suspendre ma veste de travail sur la patère qui trônait dans le coin de la pièce. Je me retournai pour trouver Booth à peine à un mètre de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demandai-je d'un air agacé.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir voir ma partenaire un peu après deux semaines sans la voir? Dit-il avec le petit sourire charmeur qu'il m'adressait lorsqu'il voulait me convaincre.

- Booth… commençai-je…

- Regarde, j'ai vu Angéla, elle m'a dit que vous étiez en froid, je ne veux pas que tu retournes seule chez-toi c'est tout! Et c'est vrai quand je te dis que tu m'as manqué, continua-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir, dis-je en faisant un pas vers la porte, me dégageant de sa prise.

- C'est parfait parce que je connais un endroit parfait où on pourrait être calme, je ne te propose pas de sortir, seulement de venir souper avec moi, tout est prêt, me dit-il en m'aidant à enfiler ma veste.

- D'accord, mais je ne veux pas revenir tard, dis-je en fermant la lumière de mon bureau.

- Et bien c'est moi qui conduit, on verra bien! Me dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en riant un peu. Je ne l'admettrais probablement jamais à haute voix, mais je devais dire qu'il m'avait manqué. Je m'étais habitué à aller sur le terrain avec lui régulièrement, et passer deux semaines intensives dans mon bureau avait été très difficile.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les deux vers le garage sous-terrain du Jeffersonian et je cherchai le gros S.U.V. noir de mon partenaire. Ce dernier se trouvait dans le coin le plus reculé à gauche et il me le pointa d'un geste distrait de la main.

- Et ma voiture? Demandai-je en levant un sourcil.

- Je passerai te prendre demain matin pour te ramener ici, arrête de t'en faire pour ça, dit-il en balayant l'air de sa main ajoutant le geste à la parole.

Il déverrouilla les portes du véhicule et je m'installai du côté passager alors qu'il prenait place derrière le volant. Il démarra le volant et fit son chemin vers la sortie du stationnement. Je le laissai prendre sa place dans la circulation avant de prendre la parole.

- Et où allons-nous comme ça? Demandai-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers les limites de la ville.

- Si je te le disais ça ne serait plus une surprise, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de retourner son attention vers la route qui défilait devant nous dans cette fin d'après-midi de juillet.

Je me résolu à ne pas en demander plus et à seulement me laisser conduire par mon partenaire. Après tout il faisait beau, je n'avais plus rien à faire, et j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. L'endroit où il m'emmenait ne pouvait pas être pire que mon appartement. Puis venait le fait que je ne serais pas seule non plus et la présence de mon partenaire me faisait déjà le plus grand bien.

- Alors Bones, quoi de neuf pendant que j'étais en train de me faire griller au soleil? Me demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

- Pas grand-chose, Cam a encore trouvé le moyen de nous forcer à aller à un de ses diners dont elle a le secret, Hodgins a bien failli détruire la moitié du labo avec une de ses expériences stupides et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à trouver le candidat idéal pour remplacer Zack, quoi que ça c'était à prévoir, dis-je sans quitter l'asphalte des yeux.

- Il n'y aura pas de candidat idéal, il faut que tu arrêtes de tous les comparer à Zack ou tu ne réussiras jamais à en trouver un qui fera l'affaire, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je le savais qu'il fallait que je prenne une décision, ça faisait déjà assez longtemps que je cherchais un nouvel interne, il fallait bien que je me décide un jour.

- Zack n'était pas parfait, m'évertuai-je tout de même à argumenter. – Il n'était pas parfait parce que sinon il ne se serait jamais fait embarqué dans toute cette histoire et je n'aurais pas besoin d'être à la recherche d'un nouvel assistant en ce moment.

- Ça c'est parce que la perfection n'existe pas, dit-il avant de prendre une pause de quelques secondes. – Sauf moi bien évidemment, dit-il en se tournant vers moi pour voir ma réaction.

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais sa réplique me tira tout de même un sourire.

- Sérieusement, Bones, Zack avait ses bons et ses mauvais côtés, exactement comme n'importe lequel des étudiants qui n'arrêtent pas d'essayer de rentrer dans notre équipe, dit-il alors que le S.U.V. s'engageait dans une petite route de gravier.

Je délaissai notre conversation pour lui demander sérieusement où nous allions cette fois.

- Tu verras, tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant même si la route était plutôt sinueuse.

- Oui je te fais confiance, dis-je en appuyant ma tête dans ma main alors que le chemin grimpait lentement vers cet endroit que je ne pouvais pas connaître.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivions au sommet d'une petite colline. D'où nous étions nous pouvions voir la ville qui était toujours en pleine activité en cette fin d'après-midi de jeudi. Mais nous n'entendions rien, enfin, nous n'entendions que les oiseaux qui chantaient dans les arbres aux alentours. Je descendis de la voiture et attendis que mon partenaire fasse de même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici Booth ? Demandai-je alors qu'il allait chercher un sac dans le derrière de la voiture.

- Il est déjà 18h30, il faut penser à manger, combien de fois est-ce qu'il va falloir que je te le dise ? Me demanda-t-il avant de refermer la porte arrière du Suburban.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de le suivre. Il se dirigea vers le point le plus haut de la « montagne » si je pouvais l'appeler ainsi, et déposa son sac sur l'herbe. L'ouvrant, il sortit une couverture bleu foncé qu'il posa sur le sol.

- Booth… commençai-je, mais il m'interrompit.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es trop vieille pour t'asseoir par terre Bones, dit-il en s'asseyant sur la couverture et en tapotant l'espace à sa droite.

Je m'approchai finalement et m'assis près de lui. Il replongea sa main dans le sac et en sortit un grand bol de salade ainsi que plusieurs biscuits salés. Je ne dis pas un mot alors qu'il nous servait tous les deux.

- C'est même moi qui l'ai fait, me dit-il en me tendant une fourchette, s'en prenant une pour lui par la même occasion.

- Et bien félicitation, elle a l'air délicieuse, dis-je en piquant quelques feuilles avant de les porter à ma bouche.

J'avais déjà goûté à la cuisine de mon partenaire et c'était toujours aussi bon. Simple toutefois, mais toujours parfait. Nous terminâmes notre repas alors qu'il me parlait de son voyage et de ce qu'il avait fait pendant ses deux semaines à Cuba avec son fils et de mon côté je le mis au courant des dernières affaires que nous avions élucidés en son absence.

Il était 20h30 lorsque nous replaçâmes le dernier morceau de vaisselle dans le sac qu'il avait amené. Je voulus attraper la couverture pour la secouer mais il m'en empêcha.

- Oh non pas tout de suite Bones, dit-il en s'étendant de tout son long dessus.

- Booth, il est tard, le soleil est en train de se coucher, dis-je en pointant le ciel qui avait prit des teintes écarlates.

- Justement, la vue est incroyable d'ici, je ne pars pas tout de suite, me dit-il en croisant ses mains et en les plaçant derrière sa tête tout en regardant les couleurs incroyables qui ondulaient dans la pollution de la ville.

Je croisai mes bras et le regardai en haussant un sourcil.

- Aller, qu'est-ce que tu as à faire d'autre? Me demanda-t-il en se redressant en position semi-assise avant de me sourire d'un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret.

Je m'assis de nouveau sur la couverture et essayai de me trouver une position confortable.

- Viens ici Bones, dit-il en étirant son bras afin de me faire une place près de lui. – C'est toujours plus confortable que le sol, continua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je considérai le creux de son bras pendant un instant avant de finalement m'étendre sur le dos, allant placer ma tête sur son bras, près de son épaule. Il plaça sa main sur mon bras sans jamais quitter le ciel des yeux. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques secondes, seulement appréciant l'instant présent. Alors que j'étais couchée contre mon partenaire, en regardant le soleil couchant une certaine phrase qu'Angela m'avait dite un jour me revint en mémoire...

_As-tu déjà remarqué qu'un coucher de soleil est plus magnifique quand tu le partages avec quelqu'un à qui tu tiens?_

Je dois dire que sur le moment j'avais vraiment trouvé cette phrase ridicule. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de regarder un coucher de soleil, ou si celui-ci était simplement plus beau, mais je commençais à trouver que ma meilleure amie avait réellement raison. Je laissai échapper un petit rire et mon partenaire se retourna légèrement vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

- Rien, je repensais seulement à quelque chose qu'Angéla m'a dit il y a quelques mois, dis-je en tachant d'éviter son regard.

- Quoi?

- Ce n'était pas important, seulement un truc à propos de coucher de soleil et de comment il était plus beau quand… ahh et puis laisse faire, c'est con, dis-je en secouant la tête.

- Comment il était plus beau quand on était avec quelqu'un qu'on appréciait? Me demanda-t-il en jouant de ses doigts sur mon bras gauche.

- Quelqu'un à qui on tenait… en fait… dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Ça veut dire que tu tiens à moi? Me demanda-t-il avec un petit rire.

J'utilisai ma main droite pour le frapper amicalement avant de rire à mon tour. Nous retrouvâmes notre sérieux et restâmes silencieux. Le soleil avait presque totalement disparu de l'autre côté de l'horizon et l'air commençait à se rafraichir. Je frissonnai légèrement et Booth resserra un peu son bras autour de moi.

- Tu as froid? Me demanda-t-il.

- Ça va aller, lui dis-je tout en réprimant un frisson.

La vérité c'est que j'étais gelée, mais je ne voulais pas partir. Les étoiles commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel et ici, loin des lumières aveuglantes de la ville, j'avais l'impression de découvrir un tout nouveau ciel.

- Tu sais… commençai-je, quand j'étais jeune, mon père avait l'habitude de venir nous chercher, dans notre lit, moi et mon frère. Il prenait une grande couverture et l'étendait au milieu du jardin et on s'étendait dessus, tous les 4 pour regarder les étoiles. On s'endormait aux petites heures du matin et nos parents allaient nous recoucher dans nos lits, dis-je doucement.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui racontais ça mais j'avais sentis le besoin de lui confier ce petit morceau de mon enfance. Je le sentis inspirer profondément.

- J'ai jamais pu faire ça moi… mais lorsque j'étais en déplacement, pour l'armée, ou pour n'importe quoi qui m'éloignait de mes amis, et plus tard de Parker, j'ai passé des heures à regarder le ciel tout en sachant qu'à quelque part, ils regardaient les même étoiles… C'est con ehn? Me dit-il avec un petit rire sarcastique.

- Non ce n'est pas con, dis-je seulement en me serrant un peu plus contre lui afin d'échapper à la fraicheur de la nuit qui tombait sur nous.

- Tu es gelée… on va rentrer, dit-il en tentant de se relever, mais je l'interrompis aussitôt.

- Je suis parfaite, juste encore quelques minutes, lui dis-je.

- Je croyais qu'il était tard, me dit-il avec un regard moqueur.

- Tais-toi, dis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux.

Il resserra son bras en essayant de me réchauffer. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est que j'étais parfaite comme ça… Soudain il tressaillit.

- Bones, une étoile filante, il faut faire un vœu, me dit-il tout bas.

- Je veux revenir ici un jour… dis-je encore plus bas que lui.

- Il ne faut pas dire son vœu Bones! Tu n'as jamais fait ça avant? Me demanda-t-il, puis, devant mon manque de réaction il continua. – Mais ça n'a aucune importance, parce que ce vœu là il va se réaliser, j'en suis sûr.

- Et comment peux-tu en être sûr? Tu viens de me dire que mon vœu ne se réaliserait pas si je le disais à voix haute, dis-je tout en sachant à peu près ce qu'il allait répondre.

- Parce que ce n'était pas la dernière fois que je profitais du coucher de soleil avec quelqu'un à qui je tiens, dit-il tout en caressant mes cheveux avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le dessus de ma tête.

- Angela avait raison, dis-je seulement en fermant les yeux…


End file.
